


Tomorrow

by sailorartemis



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like right before the first game, Pre-Resident Evil 1, but it's kind of there, the Jill x Chris is very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorartemis/pseuds/sailorartemis
Summary: Jill and Chris share a tender moment as they watch the sunset from the balcony of the R.P.D. They unknowingly prepare themselves for the tribulations to come after they leave for the Arklay mountains after sundown.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while so I'm sorry if it's rough, but I'm really happy with how it turned out! And I absolutely love Jill and Chris so obviously I'm coming back with a short and sweet one shot with just the two of them. Hope y'all enjoy!

_ You taught me the courage of stars before you left. _

_ How light carries on endlessly, even after death. _

 

“Jill?”

 

She turned, one gloved hand still on the railing. The sunset was bright behind her, making her nothing more than a dark silhouette to the man who had come out to see her.

 

“Chris?” She eyed him curiously. Still in uniform, save the vest. Jill was too, her harness left on her desk on the other side of the station. Their shift wasn’t over yet.

 

“Hey, I didn’t expect to find you out here.” He stepped up to the railing, resting his arms on it as he looked over the city. It seemed to stretch on forever, but even Chris didn’t know what was outside this area. With an apartment just down the street he didn’t explore much unless Claire dragged him along.

 

_ With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. _

_ How rare and beautiful it is to even exist. _

 

“It’s a quiet place for a break,” she commented, leaning over the railing with him. “A beautiful city, fresh air. And if you’re lucky, a sunset to distract from the pain that is our boss.” She scoffed.

 

“I’ll have to start spending more time out here too.” He turned to her, smiling softly. There was a soft pause as Chris thought to himself. “Maybe one day one of us will be captain.”

 

“Captain? Me?” Jill laughed for a short moment, but thought it over. “Actually, I’d like that. And if you’re nice, I’ll let you be my right hand man.” Lightly, she punched his shoulder, though it came off a bit harder from her strength.

 

“Ow!” He laughed it off, rubbing his shoulder. “I’d be lucky to even be on your squad,” he said, a hidden meaning behind it that even he didn't intend. But once he said it, he froze. “Yeah, lucky,” he muttered to himself, staring back off toward the sunset.

 

“You are on my squad,” she responded, clueless to his implications. They were silent for a long moment, both staring at the sky. “Hey, Chris? Do you think there’s something bigger meant for us?”

 

_ I couldn’t help but ask _

_ For you to say it all again. _

_ I tried to write it down _

_ But I could never find a pen. _

 

“Huh?” Chris turned to her, raising an eyebrow. Surprised by the change in conversation, he didn’t know how to respond.

 

“I mean, are we supposed to do something more?” Jill turned to him, her eyes meeting his. “We’re just cops. I guess I just thought people were supposed to do something more in the world. I don’t know, make a difference?”

 

He was silent for a moment. A deep topic of conversation. He had never seen this side of Jill, the vulnerability, the hope. All he ever noticed in her was her strength, the way she held herself. Yet in those questions, something else came out. She had more inside her than he knew. “I think...I think we are making a difference. We’re part of S.T.A.R.S. We do the stuff that the real cops don’t want to do. We’re like, super-cops.”

 

Jill sighed, looking back to the city. So big, yet she didn’t know the half of it. “I guess you’re right. But...Oh, never mind. Maybe one day I’ll find more.”

 

Chris watched her. There was a longing in her eye. He’d seen it in the eyes of former partners, other cops he’d work with. The ones who had fallen to martyrdom, the ones who had risked their lives. But it wasn’t bad, they’d done more than he ever could.

 

“I wish I could look at the world the same way you do,” he said softly, moving his hand on top of hers. She turned and stared at him, but looked back to the sunset.

 

“See the sun?” She asked him, pointing her free hand out at the darkening sky. “When I was a kid I told myself it was more than that. It held the secrets of the universe. And I thought I could read them. Needless to say, my eyes got burnt, but I thought I found something then. There’s no single reason why we exist and that’s why it’s so special. That’s why I’m not going to waste this life.”

 

Chris smiled, unable to take his eyes off her. A window to her true self, the part of her that just wanted to do something good. “You’re right. And you’re convincing me to want to save the world with you. We’ll start tomorrow, okay?”

 

_ I’d give anything to hear _

_ You say it one more time. _

_ That the universe was made _

_ Just to be seen by my eyes. _

 

She laughed at his promptness. If only their journey could start tomorrow. “We’re leaving tonight, actually. I think as soon as we get off that helicopter, we start. The Arklay Mountains. Saving the Bravo squad is pretty much the same thing as saving the world, right?”

 

“I think so. And if it’s not, it’s a start.” Chris watched Jill as the sun set. The sky was beautiful, yes, but seeing the look in her eyes was all he needed.

 

“I promised Barry I’d help him gather his things before he left,” she said softly after she stared at the setting sun for a moment, turning to Chris. He moved his hand for her to step back. “Looks like the next time I see you, we’ll be on the helicopter, heading all the way to the mountains.”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re going at night. I totally didn’t need to sleep,” he joked, earning another somewhat-light punch in the shoulder from Jill. “What was that for?”

 

“You better stop joking before Captain Wesker finds out. Or you’ll be on the night shift for the next three weeks.” She laughed at him for a moment before turning towards the exit. “I’ll see you in a bit, Chris.”

 

He waved her goodbye before turning back to the night sky. “Saving the world?” They could make a difference, possibly, but his doubts convinced him that it wouldn’t be possible. Chris wished he still had enough naivete to believe that could be achieved.

 

But maybe, something would make him believe.

 

_ With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite. _

_ How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist. _


End file.
